Eye of the Storm
by isolemnlysweariamuptonogood
Summary: Lily always though James was a complete pain, his purpose nothing other than to annoy her. But suddenly with new distractions in the way and her and the marauders suddenly becoming fast friends; a lot could change. Including her opinion of James.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**_Although i wish i was the amazing JK Rowling, sadly i'm not, so i completely give credit to JK Rowling for providing me with the basis for this story :)_

**Authors Note:** _Hey everyone. This is actually my first ever story - so please go easy on me! its kinda a credit to the marauders - who are easily, without a doubt, my favourite characters in Harry Potter. I really hope you like it!_

**_Chapter 1: To the other side_**

Excitement was coursing through her veins as Lily Evan's pulled up to the parking lot of King's Cross station in London. Her dad, Richard Evans, parked the silver Volvo, and hopped out of the car, taking Lily's bags with him.

"Richard, you forgot the keys, again! What would we do if a thief came and stole the car?" Isabel Evans exclaimed.

That was her mum, Lily thought, paranoid as ever. She silently laughed and shook her head, walking towards the brick barrier of Platform 9 and ¾.

"JASMINE!" Lily called, running to throw herself in her best friend's arms.

"Hahahaha," Jasmine giggled, "I missed you too Lily!"

"Where are the others?" Lily questioned, worrying about her other friends. "I mean I really hope Marly's alright. She must have been really cut up about her parent's death," Lily sighed.

Marlene McKinnon was quite a tall girl, with waste length chocolate brown hair, and deep blue eyes. Although lately her normally cheerful eyes had been puffy and red, after witnessing her parents being tortured to death by Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Her best friend, Jasmine Cunningham, was a tall, tanned girl with shoulder length, thick black hair and brown eyes, although these were usually covered up by the presence of her bright red glasses.

Lily on the other hand was average height with flowing red hair and tanned skin. Her bright greens eyes were her most recognisable feature, although Lily was self-conscious and thought they clashed horribly with her hair.

"Alex!" both girls screamed together, and then noticing Marlene standing behind her, ran to form a group hug with their best friends.

Alexandra Willis was amazingly pretty and often the attention of most guys' eyes. Even though she was extremely popular she was still waiting to have her first boyfriend, claiming that she 'just hadn't found the right guy'. Her eyes were soft blue in colour and her blonde hair flowed down to her shoulders. Her skin was tanned, and her eyelashes long and thick.

"Marly, you're looking heaps better!" Jasmine noticed.

"Yeah I know," Marlene replied, "my grandma told me that I might as well live life to the fullest, you know and make my parents proud of me. So I'm just trying to put it behind me," she finished.

"That's great," Alex replied, "but you know we only have two minutes 'till the train leaves."

"Ok, ok," Jasmine replied. "Party pooper," she added under her breath. Unfortunately Alex noticed and shot her a death glare.

Together they held hands and crossed through the wall to their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They crossed the wall to one of the best years of their lives. They crossed the wall to the other side.

Meanwhile in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, four teenage boys were readily anticipating their final year at Hogwarts, and of course their big welcoming prank to the school. One of them – James – was off in another world, imagining Lily as her girlfriend.

"Prongs! Prongs! PRONGS!" Sirius Black called frustrated at his best friend's dreaminess.

"Don't disrupt him Padfoot, he's in Lily World," Remus Lupin calmly explained, "it'll take something big to bring him back to reality," he finished.

"Bu…bu…but Moony," Sirius stuttered, "He's not even paying attention to the PRANK."

"Let it go, Padfoot!" Remus finalised, turning back to Peter and engaging him in conversation about their holidays.

Just then James snapped back to reality and remembered his promise to arrive to the Prefects meeting on time.

"Coming Moony?" James questioned, "We're going to be_ late_!"

"Oh and of course we wouldn't want THAT, would we Prongs?" Sirius sarcastically replied.

"Padfoot…I'm really sorry I have to ditch you guys, but I _promised_ myself, that this would be the year Lily would _finally _go out with me! We can plan the prank later ok?" James pleaded.

"Yeah don't worry 'bout it Prongs," Sirius laughed, "I was only joking!"

James and Remus walked down the corridor past all the compartments, where girls flirtatiously winked towards James. He just turned his head and continued down the train. He only had eyes for one girl, unfortunately the only one in the school that couldn't stand his presence.

They briefly passed the trolley lady and bought some pumpkin pasties and Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans for later, when they got back to the compartment.

Finally they arrived at the Prefect's Compartment and walked in to discover Lily Evans already sitting there reading _Hogwarts, A History_ yet again.

"And I thought _we _were early, Evans," James laughed.

"Potter, I know you think that it's _fantastic _that you got Head Boy, but some of us disagree, and I would immensely appreciate it if you just be quiet until the rest of the prefects have arrived," Lily snapped, her eyes glittering with anger.

James knew that from that moment, he would do anything to win Lily's heart. He was so used to the looks of anger he received, that he would do anything to see a look of love in her emerald eyes. He would cross to the other side, and change. For the better. He would come to the side of responsibility and kindness. The other side.

**Author's Note:** _So yeah, there's the first chapter :) I hope you liked it. I do actually have a couple more chapters prepared but i don't think ill upload unless people want me to. So yeah PLEASE COMMENT! thanks guys :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_****_**Disclaimer: **I do wish that i was JK Rowling as she is AMAZING! but sadly im not, and anything you recognise is completely credited to her :)

**Author's Note: **Hi guys! I really wanna give a shout out to a guest reviewer (meee) and Rasiaa who favourited my story! It encouraged me to keep posting! So here's the next chapter!

**_Chapter 2: A moment of darkness_**

James lazily reached up to his head, and scuffed up the mop of dark raven hair that fell messily over his forehead. Lily glared back at him briefly, but then remembered that there were now prefects in the compartment with them, and she would not and could not embarrass herself in front of them.

"First things first," James said, interrupting her thoughts, "you will all have to do rounds and stop any…problems that are occurring. You are allowed to take points and give detentions, but do not take these powers for granted. You are expected to use them responsibly. We will organise a proper roster at a meeting at school, so for now just take turns walking around the train."

The prefects all nodded their understanding at his comments, and awaited their next instructions. Lily on the other hand, was confused, allowing her mouth to lie agape. 'How can Potter go from arrogance and immaturity to giving instructions to all the Prefects,' she questioned herself, 'maybe he really _has _changed.'

"Dumbledore has also given us permission," Lily explained, catching herself out of her trance, "to host a Christmas Ball for Years 4 and up, right before the holiday break. At our meetings we will start planning for the Ball, and everyone will be assigned separate tasks," Lily finished, while squeals were heard from all the girls throughout the compartment.

"I guess that's everything guys," James said, "make sure you all remember to occasionally patrol the train and look out for any trouble," he warned.

The prefects all filed out of the compartment, chatting loudly amongst themselves; excited for their jobs they had been assigned. Particularly the girls, excited about getting to organise a Christmas Ball for the holidays.

James and Lily stayed in the Head Compartment for a while longer, mainly just thinking, and not daring to converse together.

Lily was just about to work up the nerve to be able to voice her new-found opinions on James' attitude, when a dark cloud of sadness engulfed her.

She immediately looked towards the door to see a crowd of dementors approaching the compartment.

She was on the verge of tears, witnessing her worst fears passing in front of eyes. She was falling, far and fast, until she collapsed into James' arms. Immediately she felt comfort, and watched captivated as a silvery stag patronus cantered around the room, and the dementors retreated almost immediately.

She was still in James' comforting grip when the dementors left the compartment, and she shivered as his hands left her back.

_No Lily you don't like him. You don't! Do you?_

**_YES! You do!_**

_No that can't be true! He's um….._

**_See you can't even find a reason for why you DON'T like him!_**

_Ok fine, so maybe I like him….wait no….what am I saying?_

During the ongoing battle in her head, Lily didn't even notice James' worried expression as he stared at her intently. Her moment of darkness did not go unnoticed, and although unbeknownst to it, all throughout the train, people were thinking the same thing.

**Author's Note: **So there it is! I really hope that its ok and you guys like it! So yeah, READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
